Hielo
by sonrais777
Summary: Tras un incidente, Chat Noir visita a Bridgette sin saber que el hielo de su corazón se derretiría por completo por ella.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta, quizás Thomas Astruc se apiade de nosotros y en el capítulo de Félix veamos también a Bridgette, como sea gracias por pasarse a leer. Y sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Hielo.

Capítulo único.

Su consciencia no le dejó otra opción y gruñó molesto por centésima vez. ¿Por qué esta no podía ser como el grillo de Pinocho? Así ya la hubiera machacado des hace tiempo, pero también estaba Plagg… ¡Vale! Admitía que se sentía mal y que fue un grandísimo cretino, pero su maldito subconsciente no tenía que repetírselo cada tanto.

Eso ya lo sabía...

Ese día había encontrado a Bridgette, en una "extraña coincidencia", en la pista de patinaje. La chica iba con Luka y él con Kagami. Kagami sabía desenvolverse tan bien en hielo como en esgrima, él nunca había patinado, pero no tardó en cogerle el truco y patinar junto a ella. No como la atolondrada de Bridgette que por estar distraída, chocó contra el muro. Ni siquiera se molestó en ir a verla, hubiese sido una grosería para Kagami, aunque podía sentir como Plagg le siseaba desde su chaleco por su falta de cortesía hacia su compañera. Después de eso un akuma atacó y salvando el día con su maravillosa lady, regresó a tiempo para volver a la pista. Oh, pero su mala suerte estaba allí. Así que cuando pisó, su patín se rompió y cayó al suelo.

-¡Félix! ¿Estás bien?- la mano de Bridgette fue la primera y única que vio, entonces se sintió mal por no haberla ayudado antes y...

-Estoy bien.

Su orgullo hablaba. Estaba algo adolorido por la caída, mayormente su tobillo y trasero. Bridgette notó su molestia al mover el pie. Y sus manos fueron a su pie.

-Te has lastimado. ¿Te duele mucho? Puedo ayudarte.

-¡Que no necesito ayuda!

-¡Ay!- había movido su pie bruscamente y Bridgette se encogió tomando su mano izquierda y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Félix palideció al ver pequeñas gotas de sangre caer de entre sus manos.

-¡Bridgette!- Luka actuó rápido y se llevó a Bridgette fuera del lugar no sin antes de lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche al rubio. Y Kagami al fin le ayudó a levantarse tras ver la escena.

-Fue un accidente. Fue su culpa por tener su mano en tu patín.

Las palabras de Kagami, antes reconfortantes, ahora le parecían estúpidas y sin sentido. Al fin llegó a su destino. Y se sorprendió al verla en su balcón a esas horas mirando la ciudad. El felino de Paris cayó detrás de ella sin hacer ruido y se subió al barandal.

-Estas no son horas para que las princesas estén despiertas.- ella saltó del susto pero luego lo miró curiosa.

-¿Chat Noir? Lo mismo debería decir, ¿o andas viendo que atrapas gatito?- dijo con una sonrisa amplia y Chat sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Miauch! Eso fue rudo.- Bridgette rió y Chat se sintió mejor, al menos hasta ver su mano izquierda.- ¿Que te ocurrió?- se bajó del barandal y con delicadeza tomó la mano vendada.

-No es nada. Solo un rasguño.

_Uno que sangraba mucho..._

Pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estas segura? ¿No te duele?- Bridgette le sonrió con una ternura que no había visto antes y acarició sus cabellos. Ni siquiera había notado que sus orejas de gato se habían agachado.

-No es nada. Me quitaran los puntos en dos semanas. Y además soy diestra. Si hubiese sido zurda si estaría en problemas.

Sintió el nudo crecer...

-Aunque espero que no me toque la misma enfermera.- la expresión de Bridgette se volvió sombría mientras miraba a la nada.- La chica estaba tan nerviosa que me hizo mal los primeros puntos y luego se desmayó por ver tanta sangre... tuvieron que quitarme y rehacerme los puntos pero la chica resbaló con unas gotas y se llevó al médico que me estaba atendiendo provocando que este cayera y abriera de nuevo la herida, y así que por tercera vez me pusieran puntos y una transfusión... creo que vi a mis ancestros un momento.- le dio un gran escalofrió a Chat.

-¡No lo digas de esa forma!- exclamó con los nervios crispados. No podía imaginarse la escena sin ponerle censura.- Como sea. Te pondrás mejor, ¿no?- preguntó apoyando su espalda en el barandal.

-Sí. Pero no puedo mover mucho la mano y eso significa que no podré trabajar con ella.- Bridgette de repente parecía demasiado melancólica y suspiró a lo bajo.- Chat Noir. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La acabas de hacer pero si quieres preguntar si estoy disponible, lo siento pero ya tengo dueña.

-¡No es eso!- tomó aire antes de soltar la pregunta.- ¿Alguna vez has dudado de tus sentimientos por Ladybug?- las orejas de Chat se movieron como si hubiese escuchado mal.

-No. Jamás.- Bridgette sonrió, pero lejos de ser su usual sonrisa animada y dulce, era una sonrisa triste y amarga.

-Yo... sí. Hoy he dudado de mis sentimientos por Félix Agreste.

Algo dolió en su pecho. Llevando su mano a este.

-¿Él te hizo eso?

-Fue un accidente. No hay culpables cuando es un accidente. Pero... hoy he sentido que tengo esta herida en mi interior.- Chat sintió un nudo en su garganta. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar.

-¿Cómo te lastimó?- Bridgette ladeó la cabeza mirando a un punto de la ciudad.

-Hoy estuvo con una chica. Se llama Kagami y ella es... perfecta para él. Se complementan de forma increíble y se parecen tanto. Es decir, la gran Reina del Hielo y el Témpano Agreste son perfectos juntos.

-¿Tempano?

-Es un apodo que le puso mi amigo Claude.

Iba a ahorcar a ese mimo. Pero al ver como Bridgette contemplaba su mano vendada le hizo sentir como un idiota.

Ella siempre se preocupaba por él.

Ella se acercó cuando él no lo hizo.

Y no lo culpaba por lo ocurrido...

Su pecho sentía dolor, pero era esa clase de desentumecimiento cuando algo frio entra en calor.

Tomó con delicadeza su mano y se inclinó a besar su palma vendada dejándola estupefacta ante su reacción.

-Estoy seguro que tu galán no es tan frio como piensan.- se irguió y le sonrió sin soltar su mano.- Mucho menos con alguien tan cálida como tú junto a él.- Bridgette se había sonrojado y Chat al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojó y soltó la mano de Bridgette.- Eh... yo...- se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa.

-Chat Noir...- antes de poder reaccionar, sintió los brazos de Bridgette rodearlo.- Muchas gracias, Chat Noir, tú sabes cómo animarme.- Chat permaneció quieto un momento. Hasta que lentamente sus brazos rodearon la menuda figura de Bridgette. Aspirando su aroma de pan, fresas y lavanda sintiendo esa calidez de su cuerpo tan reconfortante que cerró los ojos.

-Tú lo eres...- permanecieron así hasta que Bridgette escuchó algo del pecho de Chat Noir que hizo que este se separara de ella como si quemara.

-Oh, por todos los cielos...

-N-No es lo que crees.

-Chat tú... ¡ronroneaste!

-¡No es cierto! Yo... debo irme. Buenas noches.- Chat Noir se fue de allí tan rápido como pudo. Sintiendo tanta vergüenza por ese ronroneo involuntario y por ese calor que se había expandido por su pecho... ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?!

Al otro día, Bridgette llegó bostezando al instituto y con un café latte en mano. Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber tomado un vaso extra grande cuando vio a Félix en la puerta mirándola fijamente y espabiló.

-Bridgette.

-Hola Félix. Buenos días.- dijo con una sonrisa pero Félix pudo detectar un deje de tristeza y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y acercarse.

-Quería decirte que... siento mucho lo de tu mano y por todo. Fui un idiota. ¿Quisieras ir a patinar alguna otra vez?- Bridgette lo miró sorprendida y luego una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Acompañados. Con Allan, Aly y los demás.- recalcó de inmediato y Bridgette asintió enérgica.

-Seria genial.

-Bien. Yo... te veo en el salón.- Félix se fue a la biblioteca, le había costado pero lo había logrado, con eso al fin podría estar en paz y sacarle una sonrisa sincera a Bridgette. En cambio ella estaba eufórica. No por la invitación, casi, sino porque Félix Agreste estaba sonrojado ligeramente de las mejillas. Convencida al 100% que Félix Agreste no tenía un corazón de hielo, sino uno grande y cálido como el de Chat Noir.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
